<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tim Drake - We’ll Be Home Soon by AceofEnder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862751">Tim Drake - We’ll Be Home Soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofEnder/pseuds/AceofEnder'>AceofEnder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofEnder/pseuds/AceofEnder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many days this boy had sat alone, his mind strung through the clouds, being swept along the breeze through the city, from the rooftops of the tallest buildings.  Too many nights had he watched the horrors in his head play out while sprawled out over his own bedsheets.  Too many for him.  No more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tim Drake - We’ll Be Home Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He raised the other headphone to his ear, taking in the soft sounds of the music, the lyrics pouring over his heart, the melody rolling over his bruised mind.  He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to hear the silent calls coming from the abandoned waters, he didn’t want to find comfort in the arms of the sturdy bridge.  The words in his mind flowing as sweetly as the lyrics ringing through his head.  </p><p>Too many days this boy had sat alone, his mind strung through the clouds, being swept along the breeze through the city, from the rooftops of the tallest buildings.  Too many nights had he watched the horrors in his head play out while sprawled out over his own bedsheets.  Too many for him.  No more.</p><p>He took a deep breath before softly humming along to the soft tune and melody of the song in his ears, the only thing drowning out the bitter attacks playing through his thoughts.  He had been here for hours, not hoping to be found, but not wanting to give up the tranquility of the loneliness yet.  The silence beneath the track playing through his earbuds, leaning on that bridge was the calmest place he’d to been in years.</p><p>There is no greater escape from your surrounds than escaping yourself, and that’s exactly what he was here to do.  He closed his eyes and slowly took in the air around him, a nice breeze, the night sky dimly lit with stars.  The vast space above him freckled with bright constellations.  The song playing through his headphones drowned out the sounds around him, he didn’t hear the crunching of dry leaves or footsteps behind him. He did however feel the light tap upon his shoulder.</p><p>“Well hey there darling. Care to tell me what you’re doing out here” The words rolled off Conner’s tongue as Tim took an earbud out.  He groaned slightly in response before speaking “Why are you talking like that?” Conner’s lips curved up slightly into a lighthearted smile before shrugging and pulling himself up on the bars along the bridge side.  “Care to tell me what you’re doing out here?” He asked the lanky boy again, this time his tone softened and his expression concerned.</p><p>Tim gave an almost painful laugh before muttering “I don’t know.”  Conner gave him a bit of an unamused look before scoffing out “Tim. You know everything, well most things. You can’t know everything of course and even if it was possible I would never want to pressure you or make you think you had to-“  Conner’s rambling was cut off by a sarcastic look of amusement from Tim.  “Okay, okay, the point is, I know that you know why you’re out here. What’s going on Tim?”</p><p>Tim let himself sink deeper into the silence, the song in his right ear now muffled by his distraction. He felt as his thoughts sweep him up into the overwhelming mess that was his mind, fearing the answer he would need to give.  “I needed an escape Conner.” He let the whisper slip through his lips as he drew a breath.  He fiddled with the earbud in his hand before choking out a whisper.  “I want to go home.”  Conner gave him a worried look before speaking “Okay, I can take you to the Manor and-“  Tim cut him off with a violent shake of his head.  “I mean… I want to go home.” He let the quiet words out under his breath, Conner’s hitching in return.  </p><p>He knew the feeling, the loneliness of not knowing where you belong, the need for escape.  Tim stared up into the glittering sky like he needed it to survive longer than him.  He spoke softly, his voice shaking, his expression exhausted.  “I don’t know what my mind is anymore. I don’t know who I am or where I belong right now. This just feels right.”  Conner gave him a gentle smile, remembering how he felt when he found is place.  He knew how important it was for Tim to be here right now.  </p><p>“Do you…want me to stay Tim?” He asked, his voice caring, not at all pressuring.  Tim found himself lost for words before shaking his head lightly and breaking out into a ramble “It’s not because I don’t want you here it’s just, I mean I’m not I just-“  Conner cut him off with a nod.  “Do whatever makes you feel okay Tim. Just know we’ll be here when you’re ready.” He said before lifting his feet off the ground and leaving, for now.</p><p>Tim felt secure knowing Conner understood, knowing that he wasn’t alone but that he was allowed to have time, knowing that he would be okay.  He felt safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>